


Draped in Silk

by lionessvalenti



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: F/F, First Time, Nudity, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 23:41:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14319636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionessvalenti/pseuds/lionessvalenti
Summary: Padmé feels the uncertainty of the end of her term as Queen. Sabé helps relieve the pressure.





	Draped in Silk

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AceQueenKing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceQueenKing/gifts).



Padmé skimmed her fingers over the surface of her tepid bathwater, sending a ripples throughout the tub. It reminded her of the easy days when she was young, skipping rocks at the beach.

Younger. She was still young, though the ball of tension in her chest may have suggested otherwise.There were days when she wondered if perhaps politics wasn't meant for children, that every other planet had it right, sending their most seasoned adults to the forefront. She couldn't change her past, but she was barely twenty years old, and the weight of her profession weighed heavily.

"Are you finished, my lady?"

Padmé twisted around and she gave Sabé a smile. "I think I am."

Sabé came to the side of the bathtub and extended a hand, helping Padmé to her feet, not allowing her to slip. Padmé stood there, lukewarm water halfway up her calves, naked, while Sabé retrieved one of the soft white towels. She'd been naked in front of dozens of handmaidens since she'd been elected Queen. This was nothing new, but for the first time in years, she felt keenly aware of her nudity, while Sabé wore the orange robes of her station, with her hair pulled back in a long braid.

"Do you ever get tired of looking at me?" Padmé asked as Sabé wrapped the towel around her body.

"Never," Sabé replied, grasping Padmé's hand to help her step out of the tub and onto the marble floor. She smiled. "That would suggest I tire of looking at my own face, though if I'm being honest, I'd rather look at yours."

Padmé laughed, her face warming up. She'd always been fond of Sabé in a way she wasn't of the other handmaidens. She didn't pick favorites, of course, but Sabé had been with her the longest of any of them. Sabé always seemed to know when Padmé needed a laugh, or a comforting hand on her shoulder. She had spent so many hours posing as Padmé, she must have been the leading expert in her body language and movements.

"Shall I fetch your robe, my lady?" Sabé asked.

Padmé realized she hadn't said anything since Sabé had paid her the compliment. "No, I'm going to lotion my arms first. Drain the bath, would you?"

"Of course."

Padmé kept her arms tucked in close, holding the towel around her chest, as she walked from the en suite to the bedroom. It was silly, to be so modest just because of a change of room. Presenting such a front of modesty, the ornate dresses that covered her from neck to floor, the makeup that hid her face from the world, and the headpieces made her neck stiff, hiding even her real hair, it was a contrast to how exposed she was to so many behind closed doors to achieve such an appearance. Which did they expect from her? Modest Amidala or naked Padmé?

"My lady, are you well?"

Padmé turned, and Sabé stood at the mouth of the bathroom door, looking concerned. Of course she was, Padmé was just standing in the middle of the room, not doing what she had said she would. Anyone would be concerned.

"I think... I'm feeling lost," Padmé admitted. "My time as Queen is almost over, and I don't know where I'll go from here. I don't even know what I want to do."

Sabé smiled. "It's funny how a bath can draw out more than dirt. I don't have answers, but let me get the lavender lotion for you. I'll rub it into your shoulders, it will help you relax." She turned, going for the mirrored table where the extensive collection of Padmé's beauty regimen was kept.

"Wait."

Sabé stopped. "My lady?"

Padmé let the towel drop around her. For all the hours spent in various stages of undress in this room, she'd never felt more naked than she did in that moment. "I know you've been with the other girls. And I'd never ask -- if you didn't want to. I -- tell me if you don't want to, there's no consequences. But I don't need lavender right now."

Something in Sabé's posture changed, her back arching just slightly, her shoulders going back. "Tell me what you need, my lady."

"I need you to call me by name," Padmé's skin was cold, still not completely dry from the bath. She held her hand out to Sabé. "I need you to tell me what to do. I need to not be the one calling the shots for ten minutes."

Sabé strode to Padmé, and her form was perfect. She didn't hold herself diminutively, like a handmaiden, but with purpose, like a queen. She ignored the outstretched hand and took Padmé by the face and kissed her like this was something she had been waiting for. 

Padmé moaned, partially surprised, but mostly overwhelmed. She was inexperienced, but she was not naive. She knew the basics of her own anatomy, and she had touched herself in the deepest part of the night. She'd been kissed before, but little else, and never had she been kissed quite like this. She could feel the longing and the excitement in Sabé's kiss, in the way she held herself, and moved her hands slowly down Padmé's neck, her fingertips dragging against the skin.

Panting, Sabé pulled back, but she did not release her hold on Padmé. "Lean back against the bed."

Padmé took a few steps backwards, and rested her backside against the curved edge of the bed. Sabé, who had moved with her, kissed her again, and then began working kisses down the length of Padmé's body. Her mouth moved over Padmé's collarbones, her breasts, taking the time to run her tongue along the hardened peak of each nipple. At that, Padmé hissed a gasp.

Sabé smiled, gently flicking her tongue against the nipple. "Touch yourself," she said, taking Padmé's wrist and bringing her hand up to breast. "Like this." She dragged her thumb slowly -- torturously! -- across the strained tit. She waited until Padmé mimed the gesture.

Padmé whimpered, her hips arching forward. "How do you know to do this?"

"Like you said, I've been with the girls," Sabé replied, her eyes glowing. "A handmaiden is always in training. We've all been training for this day."

"You wanted--"

"I wanted you the most," Sabé said, before kissing her again. Padmé melted against her, pulling her closer, until all she could feel was the soft silk of Sabé's robes across every sensitive part of her body. 

Sabé's hand slid between Padmé's legs, her first two fingers sliding deep inside of her.

"Oh," Padmé breathed. She and Sabé had once been inseparable by duty, and now it felt like they had come full circle. Sabé was now a part of her, pressing another finger inside of her body. Padmé reached up and wrapped a hand around the back of Sabé's neck, as she leaned forward, letting her weight come up off the bed and onto Sabé's hand.

"My Queen," Sabé purred, her thumb finding Padmé's clit.

Padmé gasped at this new contact. She rolled her hips against Sabé's fingers. "My name. Say my name."

"Padmé." Sabé's breath was warm against her neck. " _Padmé._ "

She moaned loudly, dimly aware of the handmaidens on the other side of the door, unsure of what they could hear, but ultimately not caring. She rode the waves of pleasure that sent shockwaves throughout her body from the circles and symbols Sabé drew on her clit. She thrust herself upon Sabé's fingers, unabashed with desire. "Sabé -- oh, stars -- fuck -- Sabé."

"I have you," Sabé said as she brought her lips to Padmé's neck. "You can let go now."

Padmé's back arched at an impossible angle as she came, her her body pushed against Sabé, until she fell back onto the bed. Sabé hand had slipped away from her, and Padmé let the tingling rush of orgasm wash of over her. The knot of tension was still there -- she was a leader, it would always be there -- but it was loosened. She opened her eyes and glanced up at Sabé, who was standing back, watching her.

"You're still dressed," Padmé said weakly.

"It's improper to undress before the Queen has climaxed," Sabé replied.

"You just made that up."

"Did I?" Sabé leaned down and kissed Padmé between the ribs. She rested her chin there and looked up at Padmé. "I would ravage you a hundred times before I ever asked for anything in return."

Padmé touched Sabé's cheek with the back of her fingers. "Then show me."


End file.
